I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Rain-Dance-Dani-California
Summary: They never realized how bad they had it until it was a little too late. He's got someone else, and she's just a bystander. When did thier story become tragedy? Nico/OC


**Review Please! You know it, Flames are certainly welcome.**

* * *

She hated it. She hated him

She hated his cockiness, yet his desire to help her. She hated how he could always beat her, even in a simple parry, but he'd never brag. He'd smirk, but help her up in a gentleman's manner, as if he were one. Then she'd see his eyes, his dark, almost tortured eyes, hiding under the fringe of his hair. She'd never seen pain so deep, cutting through him like a canyon. At first, it bothered her. Soon, she'd be a little at ease. Then she'd need to know more.

She hated how he acted so caustic, bantering with her, but with a little pink flush on his cheeks. She hated how he listened intently, open ears and brown eyes focused only on her. Damn, she'd think, they were dark. But she shook her head and told herself she hated them.

But she knew she was kidding herself. Anyone who thought that was kidding themselves, she decided. She tried to ignore him, looking away when he walked by, or stopping a conversation short when he appeared. But she had no such luck. And in her head, she knew the story. She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to listen to him, know him, get him, and actually understand him. It was all wishful thinking though, she hated it. And she knew he wouldn't let her near him. That was the worst of all.

And that settled it.

Aurora Jane Powers hated Nico di Angelo

* * *

She hated it. She hated them.

Both of them, snuggling so close it made her sick. Their faces exchanging words any outsider could read, especially one like her, staring at his face, wishing and wanting. She hated the feeling of envy, and how rash she'd been to her siblings, and the harshness she'd put on the Aphrodite cabin. She was annoyed by her own crabbiness, but she hated them more. The electric eyed girl had stolen him, plucked him like he was an apple off a tree, and kept biting, until there was no more of him left for others; namely her.

Quit, she'd chide. She couldn't hate her. As much as she wanted to, and as much as her heart ached to see them, a voice in her knew she couldn't hate the daughter of Zeus. She concluded it one night as she cried silently into her pillow. The rage she felt, the feeling of utter broken heartedness was misdirected at the dark haired dame. She told herself it was silly, to hate her. Because she knew it, in a deep place in her heart, that the son of Hades was never really hers.

But they all knew it. And so did she. The minute they kissed on the beach, she hated them, not even thinking that she could possibly turn this around somehow. She watched in fury, jealousy and heartbreak, their raven hair mingling as she put her head on his broad shoulder.

She'd known it for a long time. It was only confirmation now.

Aurora Jane Powers hated Thalico.

* * *

He liked it. He liked her.

He wasn't exactly sure what was so great about her, but he knew what it was he was amazed by. Maybe it was her intelligence, or her artistic ability that baffled him. It might have been her goal to fight on her first day, her determination she had and the hard work she put in to become the head counselor of the Hecate cabin in only one year. Yeah, he said Hecate.

Maybe it was her looks, and how foreign they were to him. Knowing only of straight black, brown, blond and red, her hair blurred the edges and became strawberry blond, a strange yet vivid and fitting color. Her eyes also defied any science there was to it. Her icy blue irises had purple veins, making them bright, and almost frightening.

The son of Hades found her intriguing. She could hold his attention for almost a day, and didn't touch her hair every five seconds. Her eyes glittered in the sun, and in the moonlight they looked like beams from Artemis herself. He figured if a maiden goddess had broken their oath, she'd be their offspring: a creature, a female with so much earth and energy, bounding out for adventure, and getting killed by her own curiosity.

Whenever he saw her, his heart slightly beat faster, though he couldn't say it was love. Certainly not for him, a forbidding man of the night and underworld, darkness and gloom destined to be in his near future. Besides, another girl, a hunter gave him the same feeling. He's eyes would catch the attention of the electric eyed girl, seemingly unobtainable but really for his eyes only. More of a challenge, which according to Persephone was an underworld man's greatest prize. To be honest, he'd rather it be over. His hormones were in overdrive, and his head was muddled.

But there was one thing he couldn't be confused about.

Nico di Angelo liked Aurora Jane Powers

* * *

He loved it. He loved her.

Her curls were enticing, and her pulsing eyes drove him insane. He was with a blue eyed girl, one, at the time he would die for, now, not so sure. He wasn't sure when this all became so appealing to him, but it just _was_. Her pink lips were all he could stare at while she was talking. He clutched his head. He was turning into a wreck.

Correction: he was a _complete_ wreck.

She'd smile when he came near, her pale skin going so beautifully with her orangey hair. Her outfits were simple; shorts and tee's, with converses in rainbow colors, even the limited editions. She had his taste in about everything, except when it came to girls. She'd rather hang herself than hang with Thalia Grace.

Which was terrible, considering the retired hunter was his girlfriend.

For months he'd conjure up plans so she'd hate him and dump his sorry butt, yet no such luck. The archer could endure thick and thin, and he could only admire her, not come to love her more.

He was in the trickiest situation, but he knew it more than anything, and it kept him up every night, wishing, wanting and waiting.

Nico di Angelo loved Aurora Jane Powers.

* * *

They loved it. They loved them.

They loved the tight game they played that kept them on their toes. The slight flitting of eyes, whenever they crossed paths. The slight blush she formed when his black eyes would settle on her from across the pavilion. And when he was arm and arm with his equally dark girlfriend, he'd send a glance her way, and the pale, strawberry haired girl would never take her eyes away, no matter how much it hurt her.

They cared, sure, but the entertainment knew they were being watched. He'd blow up over the silly arguments with his girlfriends, and as he stomped away, his eyes would flit to the purple ever-shifting brick cabin, as if waiting for her to come out, pulling her shoe tongues. It was sweet and sad, their building chemical romance pulling on strings, trying to attach to one another, but just not quite far enough. Even their head, a chocolate brunette who could go without drama shook her head, her braids shifting quietly in place. They could read it just as well; 'those poor distant lovers' it seemed to say.

But no matter how sad it seemed, how heartbreaking, it was gripping and dangerous, as well as dark and caring. They knew it as well as everyone did.

The Aphrodite cabin loved Aurorico.


End file.
